Generally, after a product is exported from a manufacturer to a client, if the product is not satisfactory, the client returns the product to the manufacturer. In this case, the manufacturer performs an initial test for the return product, so as to determine if the return product is an inferior, and then conducts subsequent maintenance work.
However, during processing the return product, due to complexity of the time-consuming test and lack of informative connection among a test station, a production line and a stock managing department, the return product can not be effectively utilized in real time. This therefore increases product stock, and also reduces material reutility.
Moreover, the manufacturer can not efficiently determine if any assembly of the return product lacks, and thus cost of the lacking assembly increases the cost for the manufacturer.
Therefore, it is desired to develop a method and a system for processing a return product, for allowing a manufacturer to efficiently monitor associated information of a return product, so as to effectively utilize the return product and reduce product stock, as well as improve profit.